


And This Is The End

by Measured



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kriemhild Gretchen worked with the fury of an avenging god, destroying not just all the pain and sadness of the world, but everything else as well. The wound was cauterized, the universe blank of life except for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And This Is The End

**Author's Note:**

> fic_Promptly: Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Madoka/Homura, They become witches. Spoilers follow:
> 
>  
> 
> Technically the wiki says Kriemhild Gretchen would destroy the world in 10 days, but it's theorized that timeline would be advanced with her ultimate form in the end of the anime.

The roar came, and a red shock burst through the world. Like the big bang in reverse, the world unmade. Trees burned for seconds, rock and metal and rubble split apart, until everything she had ever known in the life of a girl named Homura Akemi was gone.

What was left of Homura, now Homulily watched as the last of every being, human and witch were turned to ash and dust. Kriemhild Gretchen worked with the fury of an avenging god, destroying not just all the pain and sadness of the world, but everything else as well. The wound was cauterized, the universe blank of life except for them.

There was nothing left of the world they once knew, of blue skies and studies and hopes and dreams. But she had lost that long ago, long before Kriemhild Gretchen unwove it. The universe was encapsulated, a globe of remaining stars held in Kriemhild Gretchen's hands.

Somehow, she had been spared. Timeless, she was between destruction, past the witch-god's rage.

Kriemhild Gretchen, once Madoka turned to her. Behind the mask, there was a hint of the girl she had traveled lifetimes through when she had been Homura. The only infinite memory left in the spiral of chaos that was left of her.

Folds of dress and time wrapped about Kriemhild Gretchen as she took the witch-god girl into her arms. That one wish, refined down to dust still remained. Save Madoka. Even lost to herself, she could not escape her life's meaning. The roars began to cease to something like tears, a keening sound for the lost. She wrapped Kriemhild Gretchen in time and stars. On her lips was the voiceless last memories of two girls holding hands and waiting for the last breath together in the water.

Even as all life around them was destroyed, they lived on.


End file.
